The present disclosure relates to a leaf spring retaining element for mounting a leaf spring in a vehicle.
A leaf spring designed as a longitudinal leaf spring or as a transverse leaf spring can be used for suspension of a wheel in a vehicle, for example, in a motor vehicle or in a rail vehicle. A leaf spring is often made from a fiber composite and inserted on the end into a retaining element, which is ordinarily mounted to rotate in a chassis component or an auto body. The leaf spring is screwed or clamped into the retaining element so that pulling out of the leaf spring from the retaining element is avoided during compression or rebound. Deformation of the spring during compression or rebound is allowed for by rotational mounting of the retaining element on the vehicle structure. The leaf spring, however, can be highly stressed in the retainer, which is undesired.